Lost and Alone
by Chessa LaBelle
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been separated from Kakashi and Naruto while on a mission. Much happens as they try to make their way back to the Leaf. SasukeXSakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost on a Mission **

Sasuke and Sakura had been split up from Kakashi Sensei and Naruto. Their journey to The Land of Rain was not what they had expected. A group of Rogue Ninja had been tailing them ever since they had left The Leaf Village; and the fight had separated the squad. Sasuke had secured a small cave for him and Sakura for the night.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "You need to eat whether you want to or not, I don't want you slowing us down tomorrow."

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry…" replied Sakura, as she tilted her head downward so as Sasuke couldn't see her face. "You don't have to worry about me; I can take care of myself."

Sakura stood and walked lazily out of the cave; the night was warm, it was the perfect evening to bathe. She continued to walk towards the small pool of fresh water near the hide-out.

"Hey, where are you going? You could be seen!" Intervened Sasuke, following her outside. "Sakura?"

"Leave me be!" She yelled. "I just need to wash off."

"But."

Sakura continued to walk as Sasuke understood where she was going. But he had to make sure she wasn't spotted by the Rogue Ninja; he would have to stay close by her. He found a thicket of foliage to knell behind; and soon Sakura had taken her ninja clothes off, she was completely bear. Sasuke tried his best to preserve his pride, but he couldn't help himself, he glanced at his companion. His cheeks blushed bright red; however, he was enjoying the sensation. "Don't look Sasuke." He told himself, but his eyes scanned over Sakura's entire body. Her milky skin looked so smooth. Sasuke swallowed real hard, and tore his glance from Sakura.

She eventually submerged herself into the pool of water; the moon reflected its cheerful face in the ripples. Time lapsed and finally Sakura pulled herself out of the water and put her clothes back on. Sasuke quickly retreated back into the fire lit cave, just in time to have Sakura follow in after him.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked with a slight blush.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Sakura unrolled her cot and laid down. Her pink hair was still wet. "I…I need to talk to you Sasuke."

"About what?" He said, frowning.

"Something, anything…everything."

Sasuke fiddled with the embers as he tried to contemplate what Sakura wanted to talk about. "Something, anything…everything." He repeated over in his mind.

"We haven't talked since we separated from the others. I'm kind of uncomfortable here, with you."

"What…How can you be uncomfortable with me around?" Asked Sasuke. "We've basically known each other since birth." He laughed lightly.

"Just friends then?" Sakura sighed in depression.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're friends…"

Sakura cut him off.

"That's not what I mean Sasuke. I've tried all these years to show you that I care for you, more than just a friend cares for another. I, I'm at the end of the rope here. I think I need to move on…"

"You're talking nonsense." He said, Sakura rose up with a jolt and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. "Just here me out." Sasuke intensified his gaze into her green eyes. "I don't ever show my true emotions to people, not even my closest allies. I keep myself composed and blank to the world, that's just how I am. But that doesn't mean I don't care for the ones around me. Even when it's 'more' than just a friendly relation, I choose to submerge those feelings; but that doesn't mean their not there." He rose with purpose and walked over to Sakura, bending down he gripped Sakura's chin lightly and arched her neck so as to glance into her eyes. She blushed scarlet.

"You have always been there to back me up; you are my lifesaver when I have blind-spots. Don't ever think I don't appreciate you caring for me!" His grip on her chin tightened and she moaned; he drew his face closer to hers. "Because…because Sakura, I do care."

Sakura began to cry, but let the warm tears flood her face. This was the closest she had ever been to him. "Oh Sasuke…"

"Sakura." He leaned further down and brushed his lips against hers. The feeling was unbelievable; she was sweet and soft, just like he knew she would be. Sakura leaned into the kiss and broke the barrier between their mouths. His tongue entered hers first, an eagerness that made her give way and they both feel onto the cot below them. Sasuke didn't let this get in the way however; and he pushed harder in to the kiss. Sakura cradled his face in her hands. He lifted out of the kiss to give them both a breath; he grinned slyly.

"See, _now_ I mean it. I chose when I show my emotions." He took a deep breath in and released it slowly. "We're almost of age; I think that's close enough." Sakura frowned in confusion. Sasuke raised and pulled off his shirt and shorts. Sakura covered her eyes in embarrassment, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and forced her on her back. He couldn't control himself now; he realized that all he was desiring was to experience pleasure. The heat was building inside of his stomach; he reached down past Sakura's dress-him and placed his fingers over her warm pillow. She gasped and with her free arm gripped Sasuke's wondering fingers.

"Sasuke, I…Should we be doing this?" Her voice trembled.

"I thought this is what you've always wanted. Right, to do this with me."

"Yes, but, more than anything I wanted us to be together. Not just have a one night stand!" Sakura yelled and began to cry again. "I…I was wrong about you Sasuke. Your just like all the other boys, you take advantage of women."

"No!" Proclaimed Sasuke. "No, that's not how I am!"

"Then why like this? That flare in your eyes, it's lust, not passion or love!"

"Wait you have it all wrong!" Yelled Sasuke, shooting into a standing position. Sakura now viewed his lower region with a quick glance. "You miss understand me! Sakura, I…" He paused, he had realized his error. He relaxed his tense body. "Forgive me Sakura; I wasn't aware that I was forcing myself on to you. I'm sorry." Sasuke turned to pick up his clothes.

"You idiot." He heard Sakura breath behind him. Then with a jar, he felt smooth arms circle around his sweating stomach. Sakura had embraced him; her body seemed glued to him and her head was bowed towards the ground.

"I still want you."

"Oh Sakura." Sasuke replied in a hopeless tone. His hand found its way to hers, he squeezed it lightly. Then, dropping his clothes, Sasuke turned swiftly to face Sakura. He pulled her tighter into his naked body. She hugged him hard.

"Let's take it slow then. One step at a time. Ok?" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Sounds good." Sakura laughed softly.

She and Sasuke laid down together on the cot, but not before Sasuke dressed himself. He embraced her with his leg lightly wrapped around one of hers. They fell asleep next to the fire light.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose early that morning, Sakura's eyes parted slightly to reveal empty space around her. She sat up lazily, rubbing her eyes of that night's sleep. Sasuke wasn't there, the cave was empty and the fire was put out.

"Where could he be?" she whispered to herself. Sakura slowly walked out into the fresh sunlight, the birds where chirping happily and the morning sky was clear. Taking a few steps forward, Sakura felt something wrap around her ankles; it was trap wire.

"Ahh!" she was jolted to the ground, pinned on the spot. Was this the Rogue Ninja? Where was Sasuke?

"Sakura!" yelled a voice from her left. "Cover your head!" Sasuke flashed passed Sakura's tense body, engaging in a kunai attack by one of the Rogue Ninja.

"Who are you, what do you want with us?" Interrogated Sasuke; pushing the ninja back.

"My name is Baku Hanoku, I am from the Village Hidden in the Mountains, or at least I was. I am my group of five are here to find Kakashi Hatake."

"And what business do you have with him?" Asked Sasuke; still on his guard.

"Well, we almost caught him a few days ago when you little suckers made a diversion and split up. Our business with Kakashi is strictly between us and him."

"Hmm, makes sense, because Kakashi has many enemies. But why attack us when you could be trailing him?" said Sasuke.

"Thought we'd get you pigs out of the way first!" Baku pulled on the trap wires from invisible strands. Sakura gave a loud yell as the metal cut into her ankles.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke; glancing back. Five Rogue Ninja suddenly leapt out of the surrounding trees to ambush him off guard. It didn't work; Sasuke avoided the attack, jumping backwards towards Sakura.

"Yum, I saw this one bathing last night. I wouldn't mind having my way with her before killing her!" Baku pulled Sakura swiftly towards him, but Sasuke cut the wire with a kunai and ran in to save her.

"Not so fast runt!" yelled one of the ninja. He released a net to try and catch Sasuke and Sakura, but with Sasuke's amazing speed, leapt above the Rogue Ninja and took of into the trees.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, looking down into her painful face. Blood was streaming down her feet; she held tight to Sasuke's chest as they rushed through the trees.

After a long time of running, Sasuke found a place to hide behind a waterfall; he sat Sakura down to examine her wounds.

"Ahh!" Sakura yelled and winced at the pain as Sasuke lightly brushed a cloth over her cuts.

"Hold still, I need to doctor them." Sasuke protested. Sakura nodded her head willingly.

"Sasuke?" she whispered. "Those Rogue Ninja, what could they want so badly from Kakashi Sensei to kill us?"

"Who knows? But our best bet is to head back to the Leaf Village." He gently finished tying the bandages around Sakura's cuts. "Can you walk?"

Sakura lifted herself slowly from the moist ground only to take a step forward and fell into Sasuke's strong arms. She blushed as he grabbed her shoulders , and pushing her back he smiled at her.

"Guess that's a no then."

"Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry! I should have been on my guard." She began to tear up.

"Don't worry about it. You had no reason to suspect anything." He sat her down again. "We have two options; either we can stay here until you can walk on your own and risk being found, or we break for the village."

"Oh Sasuke, I don't want you to have to worry about me. I can walk, I'll push through the pain. I won't hold us back!"

"Save it." He said.

"Uh?"

"If we keep quiet they won't find us. I'm going to go put up a mirage jutsu. Stay here and don't move." Sasuke leapt out through the waterfall.

In no time Sasuke was back. He made a small fire in the center of the cave. "They're no where to be seen."

"Would they just give up that easily?" Sakura asked.

"They're Rogue Ninja, they don't car to fight for something they can't easily get. We should be fine, now they know Kakashi isn't with us."

"True." She replied with a sigh.

Sasuke slid over to Sakura and handed her a pack of food. "Eat, even if you don't want it." He laughed slightly.

"Of course." Sakura opened the pack of dried fruit and nuts and began to eat.

This was no tasty meal; it wasn't even a meal at all. She and Sasuke sat side by side nibbling on their rations. It felt acquired to have him this close to her, he was after all, willingly sitting next to her.

"How's the pain" He eventually asked. She sat down her food.

"Fine, it only stings a little." She brought her knees into her chest and rubbed her ankles.

"I'm going to be on watch tonight, I want you to rest. We need to be ready for anything." Sasuke sat down his food now and leaned back on his hands watching the fire. The shadows on his face made Sakura blush; she had the sudden urge to touch him.

Taking her left hand, she slid it gently over his right one. She leaned in so that her body was almost touching his; she cradled her head under his chin. He looked down at her with soft mature eyes, and placed his free hand on top of her head.

"Tell me what I'm allowed to do." She whispered.

"What?" He frowned. She lifted her head, his hand slid to her cheek.

"I'm so wrapped up in emotions for you Sasuke I can barely stand it! But I don't want to push you away from me." Her voice sounded desperate.

Sasuke laughed and sat up, brining his knees to his chest; causing Sakura to be ripped of his aura.

"You think too much." He said with a grin. "At this point I'm open for anything, we're alone out in the forest. The problem comes when we make it back to the Village." She stared at him with lost eyes.

"So, you don't want others to know we're a couple, is that it?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of." He replied. "I just know that there are some people who wouldn't approve."

"Yeah, like Ino; she's had crush on you ever since pre-k."

"Hum, and Naruto too." He said.

"What!" She gasped.

"Don't act so surprised. You know Naruto would go through life and limb for you." She did know this.

"Yeah, but that's not where my heart is Sasuke." Sakura bowed her head, looking at the ground.

Sasuke took his left hand and placed it on her cheek, while his other hand passionately grabbed her left wrist. Their eyes meet and he drew in to peck her on the lips. It was light and airy, but at the same time soft and warm. There has always been this cold air around Sasuke, but now Sakura could feel the rare side of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled back, but only to engage in another kiss. Sakura had her moment and she wasn't going to let it pass. She threw herself into his arms, half laying on his stomach and legs. Their lips did more than just touch, Sakura pushed hard into Sasuke, making their mouths open. Sasuke grabbed onto her shoulders to draw himself closer to her; his tongue wondered curiously past her teeth. She moaned with excited pleasure. She was finally satisfied.

Eventually they parted, Sasuke was now completely flat on his back, while Sakura had pushed herself on top of him further. He smiled at her.

"We're making too much noise." He chuckled lightly.

Sakura suddenly winced in pain as her cuts sent a jolt up her legs.

"You all right?" He asked her with a worried look.

"Ahh. Yeah, I guess." She replied. She placed her head on Sasuke's chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was soothing; a steady pace that put her to sleep.

Sasuke laid there, wrapping his arms around the girl that's pressure was pushing down on him. He wondered where Kakashi and Naruto were, and whether or not they had already made it back to the Leaf Village. He closed his eyes, pushing his pelvis up slightly. He tightened his legs around Sakura, hoping she would wake up. But he let her sleep. They needed to wake up early and shot for the Village. Sasuke synchronized his breathing with Sakura's and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Alone Chapter 3

The sun rose early the next morning, but Sasuke and Sakura were already up. They had packed their things and cautiously stepped out of the waterfall cave.

"Get on my back." Sasuke insisted to Sakura. She mounted his muscular back and off they went.

There was no apparent alarm of anyone following them.

"I don't sense anyone. Do you Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No." He simply replied.

They traveled till noon where they stopped to have a rest on a large tree branch.

"Here." Sasuke handed Sakura a rice ball. She shook her head. "You need it, you have to keep up your energy." Sakura took the rice ball and began to eat slowly. "We should make it to the Leaf Village before night. But we need to quicken our pace."

After a quick lunch, they packed and continued their return to the Village. Just before the sun set in the West, they arrived at the entrance to the Village. Surprisingly, Lady Tsunade was there to greet them with a welcoming smile.

"You two finally made it." Her voice sounded concerned. "Are any of you hurt?"

"Yes my lady." Said Sakura sliding off of Sasuke's back and limping over to the Hokage.

"Sakura, what happened?" Asked Lady Tsunade.

"We were attacked Rogue Ninja. Saukra's ankle is cut pretty badly." Said Sasuke.

"Well, lets get you two to the infirmary." Lady Tsunade motioned for them to enter.

"Have you heard from Kakashi Sensei and Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, in fact they arrived this morning. Kakashi has minor scrapes and Naruto has a broken collar bone." She answered.

The three made their way to the infirmary where Sakura received stitches for her cut. After, they all went to visit Naruto. They entered his room.

"Oh hey guys!" Naruto yelled, struggling to free himself from his bed restraints. "Good, one of you can get me out of these things!"

"Now Naruto you know better." Lady Tsunade said in a motherly voice.

"Oh come on old lady! I'm perfectly fine, now please let me out!" Yelled Naruto.

Just then Kakashi entered the room.

"Kakashi!" Cried Sakura. "We were so worried. But who were those ninja? Why were they after us?"

"Yes Kakashi. Why don't you explain." Lady Tsunade said.

"Really, you want me to explain?" Kakashi frowned and scratched the top of his head.

"You owe us one in the least." Said Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess. It's just complicated." Kakashi took in a deep breath. "Those ninja were after me, not _us._ They were former ninja of the Village Hidden in Stones. It was about ten or so years ago and it involved a very pretty princess. To make a long story short, I think I pissed them off. Our path to the Village of Cranes runs along side their boarder. They must have seen us."

"Well that's unfortunate." Began Lady Tsunade. "Because you never completed your mission."

"Ha. Yah, well that is a problem." Chuckled Kakashi. "So what would you have us do?"

"Don't worry about it. I've already sent Guy and Lee with Neji and TenTen."

"Well, that settles matters." Sasuke stretched and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Sasuke…" Sakura followed him out.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Yelled Naruto, struggling viciously.

"Oh stop your fussing!" Lady Tsunade gave Naruto a nasty glare.


End file.
